


Adrinette Chapstick Challenge

by CelticWolf55



Series: Adrinette Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are challenged my Alya and Nino to complete the Chapstick Challenge.Little does Adrien know what he just agreed to.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Adrinette Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556938
Comments: 12
Kudos: 294





	Adrinette Chapstick Challenge

Alya and Nino challenge Marinette and Adrien (who aren't a couple) to do the Chapstick challenge.

Adrien, being oblivious to what it means, agrees to do the challenge and they go past the store that afternoon after school to buy a selection of flavours.

They go back to Mari's house and go up to her room.

After her embarrasing Puppeteer 2 kiss attempt, she took down all the photos of him and only left up the ones of them together.

They sit together on her chase lounge and put the Chapsticks between them as well as the blindfolds.

Marinette is exceptionally nervous while Adrien is calm as can be, tilting his head to the side as he took in her flustered expression.

"You okay, Marinette?"

"Y-yeah..." She replied.

"You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to." He told her.

"No!" She replied, a little too quickly, making Adrien jump.

"I mean, it's okay. I'm okay." She said, exhaling shakily.

"Okay then. Do you want to go first or should I?" He asked, indicating to the blindfold.

"W-which would you prefer?" She asked, sweat beading ever so slightly across her forehead.

"Do you mind if you go first?" He adked, picking up the blindfold.

Unable to form words, Marinette simply nodded and took the offered fabric with a dry mouth as she put the blindfold over her eyes.

She heard him rustling and applying the lip balm, before it went silent and all she heard was his breathing.

"You ready?" He asked.

Marinette simply nodded and inhailed deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves.

It didn't work.

She slowly leant forward, reaching out blindly with her hand until she heard him chuckle softly and take her hand in his, bringing it to his cheek.

With an anchor point to guide her, Marinette slowly leant in and pressed her lips to his.

Only it wasn't his lips, but his cheek.

He giggled while she blushed furiously.

"You missed."

"I can't see!" She defended.

"I know. It's okay." He told her gently.

"Try again "

Swallowing, Marinette leant in again and found her mark.

The second their lips touched, her mind went blank, overwhelmed with just the sensation and reality that they are finally kissing.

Adrien laughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just a little weird. You know, kissing my friend." He laughed.

"Right, weird. T-totally." Marinette replied, trying to hide the hurt from her voice.

"Sorry, we can try again." He said, sitting up straighter and clearing his throat.

Marinette leaned back in and pressed her lips to his.

When she eventually pulled back, somewhat breathlessly, she felt Adrien smile cheekily.

"So, what flavour is it?"

Crap.

She'd totally forgotten to actually taste the flavour.

She licked her lips experimentally, getting hints of something fruity.

"I-I'm not sure."

"One more try and then you have to guess." He told her, chuckling softly.

Nodding, Marinette leant back in and pressed her lips to his, experimentally brushing her tongue over his bottom lip in an attempt to get a better indication of flavour.

For her efforts, she was rewarded with a hitching gasp from him before the separated.

Licking her lips again, Marinette was fairly sure of the flavour.

"Strawberry?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Adrien replied, slightly flustered.

Clearing his throat, he carefully took the blindfold off her, revealing her blushing face.

Promptly averting each other's eyes, Marinette rushed over to her wash basin in her room to collect the makeup remover wipes, promptly wiping the residual lip balm off her mouth, then offering him one, followed by a damp wash cloth to get the taste from the make up remover wipes off their lips.

"Your turn." Marinette said, her heart hammering furiously in her chest.

Smiling, Adrien put on the blindfold and waited patiently.

Marinette picked up a Pineapple flavoured one.

Applying it carefully, Marinette, with shaky hands, took his hand and placed it against her cheek.

Taking it as a sign, Adrien slowly leant in and pressed his lips against hers.

To her surprise, Adrien moved his lips lightly over hers, his tongue dashing over her lips before he slowly pulled back, licking his lips with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue." He murmured. "literally." He chuckled.

"C-can I have another taste?" He asked bashfully.

"Y-yes." She replied, before he promptly leant back in and tenderly moved his lips over hers, a soft moan escaping her before she could stifle it.

Pulling back, he smirked.

"Pineapple."

They continued to take turns guessing and kissing, Marinette's kisses getting more drawn out and tender as they made their way through the flavours, previous awkwardness forgotten, Marinette finding excuses to draw out the kiss for as long as possible.

By the time they reached the last flavour, Wild Cherry, Marinette was still panting heavily from their last round, skin electrified with arousal.

Adrien wasn't much better, confused as to why he needed to keep kissing her so badly, why his mind and body were screaming at him to do so.

When she handed him the blindfold, Adrien swallowed thickly and waited patiently as she applied it.

As soon as their lips touched, what little resolve Adrien had left snapped and he gave into his desires, kissing her with a tender passion, pulling her in closer against him.

Marinette sighed into his mouth, moaning softly as his fingertips ran feather-light down her back to come to rest on her hips.

In a moment of bravery, Marinette climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her fingers in his hair, raking her nails over his scalp.

Adrien purred at the action, instinctively pulling her in closer against him.

Marinette could feel his growing arousal against her, emboldening her and urging her to continue her ministrations.

Suddenly, Adrien's arms wrapped around her and leant her back into the lounge, laying himself on top of her, continuing to hungrily kiss her.

His hips absent-mindedly ground against hers, sending sintilating sparks of pleasure between them.

Realising what he was doing and the position they were in, Adrien pulled back and immediately started apologising.

"M-marinette... I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to... I..."

Marinette followed him, sitting up to place lazy kisses on his cheeks, jaw, neck and collar bone, effectively removing any thought from his brain.

She sucked and nipped gently at his collar bone, electing a sharp hiss from him, before she kissed it better.

Breathing heavily, Adrien leant down and left a hicky of his own on her neck, feeling her moan vibrate against his mouth.

The following day, they both had tried to cover up the hickies they had left all over each other, but were incredibly unsuccessful.

Adrien thankfully didn't have any photo shoots for at least another week or so, allowing the marks time to disappear.

But of course, Alya wouldn't let up and furiously interrogated Marinette about her hair being down and her choice to wear a turtleneck on the brink of summer.

And then he smelt it.

That destinct smell that immediately drove him crazy with desire.

Cherry.

"Marinette!" He called, his voice cracking slightly as he rushed over to her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, taking her hand and dragging her off before she could respond.

Pulling her into an empty classroom, she turned to ask him what was wrong only for him to immediately press her up against a wall and attack her with his mouth.

"You tease." He groaned, his lips traveling from her mouth down her jaw to her neck.

"What?" She asked, dazed and confused.

"Cherry." He replied, moving back to reattach his lips to hers, moaning into her mouth.

Oh.

Ooohhh.

"Does Wild Cherry make you wild?" She teased.

He growled and nipped at her neck, hands roaming over her body uncontrollably.

"You need kisses?" She asked, feeling uncharacteristically bold.

He nodded against the column of her neck, whining.

Smiling, she cupped his face and brought his mouth to hers, feeling him sigh in content.

He then proceeded to lift her up and pin her against the wall.

It was going to be a long day.

Later that night, Ladybug and Chat Noir met on their usual rooftop before patrol.

But when Chat reached her, he froze and his pupils dialated impossibly large.

"Chat? What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"C-cherry." He stuttered.

"What?" She asked.

"M-marinette?" He asked, stepping in closer to her.

Whoops.


End file.
